Cloudy With a Chance of Malfoy
by Totchii
Summary: Harry has finally realised what he wants..(Cliche, I know!)(DMHP)
1. 1

Happiness intro: My friend just got accepted into her 'dream' college...And I'm not getting enough sleep, due to these HP fics, perhaps? Either way, this is part one of Cloudy With a Chance of Malfoy. (Please attempt to enjoy and feel free to send comments...they will make me happy! does a little jig) Right well, important stuff first: this is SLASH. I don't own Harry Potter, the lady who wrote it does, naturally. Oh, the usual DM/HP combination...sorry to be so predictable. To begin:

* * *

Cloudy With a Chance of Malfoy

* * *

On a particular chilly night in January, all Gryffindors were huddled together in thetheircommon room, plotting.They were vividly discussing most completely absurd and needlessly complicated plans to get revenge on the Slytherins. Even Hermione Granger, the most sensible and rule-minding member of the group was very active in expressing her ideas. But, Harry the hero of Gryffindor, normally not a stranger to trouble, was not participating. No, Harry sat alone in the window seat, staring out into the night. Harry too was plotting what to do with Slytherin, a certain Slytherin, in fact, but not in the same way the rest of the group was.

He was thinking about Malfoy. Malfoy his enemy. His Malfoy. The ass. That smirky grin. That sexy stance. The seductive way herode his broom. It was obvious to Harry Potter, what was wrong with him... he wanted Malfoy. Malfoy, the pride of Slytherin, his enemy of five years, the slimy, sexy, sleek rat, with silver eyes, pale skin, and a harsh silky mouth with a cutting tongue. Harry could imagine what that tongue could do, he wanted that tongue to cut him, wanted it so bad, wanted it to...

"Harry, are you okay?" Despite her activeness in the discussion, Hermione Granger noticed Harry's withdrawnness and flushed complexion. "Harry, I know your upset, but..." She bit her lip hesitantly, as Harry still had yet to look at her, "HARRY!"

Harry finally turned to face his best friend, he could tell her, couldn't he? Tell her how he felt about malfoy, how he thought about Malfoy every second, how he wanted to...

"Harry?"

"Ummmm... mione," Harry desperately tried to think of something normal to say, something that wasn't about Malfoy. Malfoy with his piercing eyes, his ice blonde silky strands of hair, his tongue, oh that...

"Harry?"

Harry flushed again. And tried to convince himself to forget about Malfoy. Surely you can think of something besides Malfoy, you hated him for five years, think of something besides his rough wet tongue against your...Harry shuddered and moaned softly at those unbidden images came into his mind.

"Harry?" From the amount of concern in Herminoe's gaze, it was quite apparent that she was really worried.

Harry once again searched for something normal to say, "uhhh..." Something that wasn't about Malfoy's lush... "what's.. the weather...f-f-forecast for tt- t-tommorow?" he finally managed to stutter. That seemed like quite a success to him, at least it wasn't about Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy...

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes searching Harry's face closely, "are you feeling alright Harry? There's a fever going around and..."

Fever, Harry mused, yes. Yes, I feel feverish, feverish with desire. He moaned again before remembering that Hermionewas staring at him expectantly and responded again with the only sentence he seems to be able to remember, "What's the weather forecast for tomorrow?"

Hermione, obviously concerned as well as confused, decided to humor Harry, "partly cloudy with a chance of Malfoy."

Harry jumped, his own musings visibly forgotten, "What did you say mione? Partly cloudy with a chance of..."

"Meatballs", hermoine supplied.

"What!" Harry's eyes widen at the word. Meatballs, Malfoy, Malfoy and his meatballs and Harry, hairy...Harry, sweating profusely, almost missed Hermione's answer of, "partly cloudy with a chance of rain...Harry, are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should-"

Harry sighed. He had to stop. He had to. had to forget the way Malfoy's eyes pierced into his skin, marking him. The way his leg rubbed against Harry's own during quidditch. Harry moaned and finally remembered that herminone was there, "I'm fine, really. I just need...to go to...bed." Upon uttering that, Harry regretted it as unbidden images once again flooded his head. Frantic and stumbling, he finally made it to his bed.

His bed. What would Malfoy think of his bed? Would he...could he...Harry moaned again. This was not good. He could see malfoy on his bed, body sprawled against his red and gold coverlet, silver eyes piercing...No, this had to stop, he needed to sleep. He needed to sleep, needed to stop the. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Harry moaned again. He needed to stop, needed...needed...a memory charm! He could get Malfoy out of his head and sleep. Malfoy with his full pouty luscious lips, and a...

Harry cast a quick memory charm and was instantly able to go to sleep. After that, His dreams uneventful, except that they held a glint of silver and the unspoken suggestion that something was missing.


	2. 2

I speak: Babble, babble, babbling brook! Hi, wrote more to this! If you were reading this and happened to read the second part, I should warn you that that second part no longer exists...this one does. I liked this better, so I changed it...Confusing? Oh well, read, comment, and enjoy, okay? Warnings: HP/DM slash...I don't own anything from The HP series...

* * *

Cloudy With a Chance of Malfoy-Part 2

* * *

When Harry Potter strolled into the Great Hall the next morning, he was feeling absolutely marvelous; he felt completely refreshed and hundred percent at ease. Yes, today was going to be a wonderful day.

Or maybe not so wonderful, that greasy Malfoy brat was staring at him again. What could he want this time? Harry sighed and glared back, and while doing so, felt a jolt of energy go through him. "Oh shit," he thought, "has Malfoy hexed me in some way? What does this mean?" He turned to search the blonde's face for the fit of laughter or the knowing smirk that would appear, but there was none. Malfoy was just staring at him oddly. Harry glared again, and once again the zing of some strange energy current.

Harry lost track of his body as he felt the odd sensations running through it, and closed his eyes. When opened them again, he was already sitting down... At the Slytherin Table. "Oh shit!" Harry stated, this time not bothering to stifle his reaction.

"Oh Fuck", Harry tensed as the Slytherins stared, and found that under their, and especially Malfoy's, intense gaze, he was strangely unable to move. "Come on Harry", he muttered to himself, "Think of some jarring comment, something rude, a joke that could explain your actions...Insult him, come on..."

"Uh, hi...Dr-Malfoy..." Harry finally said, "Lovely weather, yes?"

That was so not what he'd meant to say, and what was with him almost saying Draco? Where were the insults, the jeers, and the attitude he needed? Why wasn't this working?

"Hello Harry," Draco commented nastily, "If you don't mind may I ask why the savior of the Wizarding world is sitting with at the Death Eater's in training table? Whatever did we do to deserve such an honor? Oh," he smirked "or is the great Harry Potter sitting here because he can't resist my deviously handsome self?"

Harry still sat there, unmoving. Why were no insults or jarring responding coming? Harry questioned himself mentally.

"Well, what is it Potter?" Malfoy insisted, "Do you want me?" He smirked, waiting for the adamant denial that was sure to follow that question...

Harry Potter finally replied. "Yes", he said simply. "Oh fuck!" he thought, "what the hell? I don't want that! Why would I say that? What the Hell?"

Harry wasn't the only one startled by his response. If he were to have looked around he would have seen that all the inhabitants of the Great Hall were staring at him with mixed expressions of horror, awe, confusion, amusement, and...lust? But Harry didn't look around, he continued to glance blankly at the table. This is so not good, Harry thought, and once again tried to flee without success. Why can't I move? Why did I say that? I don't want that! Do I want that? I'm not gay...I HATE.."

He was interrupted from his musings by a very pissed off group of Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and oddly enough, Vincent Crabbe (he can do something without Goyle!) looked mad enough to kill him. No, their expressions were decidedly unfriendly. These Slytherins, it seemed, we very unhappy with his responses. They continued to prove this point by bodily picking up Harry, which was the only way he was actually able to be removed from that seat for no amount of magic or jeering would work, and dragging him out of the Great Hall.

As Harry left the Great Hall in the clutches of this gruesome threesome, he saw that the rest of the Great Hall, including Ron, Hermione, Draco, and even Dumbledore were still staring frozenly at the seat he had just vacated...

* * *

Me: Free cookies for anyone who says they like it! runs 


	3. 3

Me Intro: Wheee! My mental state is definitely lacking today, do excuse me! Thanks to all previous reviews, much love to everyone who reviewed, and DO feel free to keep them coming! scuttles around oddly 

Disclaimer: slash...predictable pairing...my humor blinks...Don't own anything from HP series...

MOU! Please don't eat, burn, or ummm...bake me? (Flames, complaints, jeers, and actual pleasant reviews are welcomed though!)

Oh, love and cake (Not Cake and Sodomy!) to Korr, who I doubt even knows this story exists!

Oh, and apologizes to anyone who happened to run into/get notified for this chapter twice! Odd things, computers...!

* * *

Cloudy With A Chance of Malfoy- part 3

* * *

Harry Potter was very confused. But that in itself was unsurprising. He was also very, very frightened. This too was unsurprising. These emotions wholly suited someone in his current position. For Harry was currently in the arms of three very irate looking Slytherins

No, today was not proving to be a good day for The Boy-Who-Lived. No, not at all.. First, he had just told the whole school that he wanted to do fuck his worst enemy, not that it was true, mind you...and now he had to contend with some very scary looking Slytherins.

As the aforementioned Slytherins finally set him down in an abandoned classroom, and incidentally spelled the door shut, he sent up a mental plead to the heavens that his Gryffindor courage wouldn't fail him. He was sure it would be tested to the extreme.

"Hello, Harry." Pansy said in a kind tone that seemed eerily out of place with her current expression. Her following question of "how are you enjoying the weather?" seemed equally eerie and somewhat threatening.

Harry was now thoroughly confused...and scared. Luckily, or so it seemed at the time, he was saved from a response by another of the three Slytherins. Blaise, who had been watching Harry intently, smiled a very creepy grin before pulling out his wand. He twirled it around for a while, and Harry, and the two Slytherins were captivated by it.

Harry was so enthralled with watching the dancing shimmering wand that he almost missed Blaise's calm suggestion that was most definitely directed at him, "Let's just hex his balls off."

Harry spluttered. When he thought his courage would be tested to the extreme, castration was not in the equation. He would not stand stupidly by in the face of such ideas, damn Gyffindor courage to Hades! He wanted to flee now, but unfortunately, Blaise seemed to sense this. With one fluid motion with his wand, and a simple whispered word, Harry was completely tied down.

With an equally fluid motion, Blaise pointed his wand at an area very dear to Harry...An area he was rather attached to...and most unfortunately for Harry, Blaise seemed to know what he was doing...

To put it simply, little Potter was in trouble...

* * *

Totchii again: blinks Did I just write that! Meep! What was I thinking? More importantly, what is Blaise thinking?

wails Oh, isn't someone going to save poor Harry?

giggle


End file.
